Blanc
Blanc (ブラン, Buran), also known as White Heart (ホワイトハート, Howaito Hāto), is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Lowee. She represents Nintendo home consoles which is referenced through her appearance in both forms, her processor units, and some of her dialogue. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple Blanc's throughout the series though all of them retain more or less the same personalities and core aspects regardless of the setting. Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Main Article: Blanc/Producing Perfection When the idol group known as MOB48 appears, Vert and the other CPUs take on the role of idols to reclaim their lost shares. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Main Article: Blanc/Hyperdevotion Noire Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Main Article: Blanc/U: Action Unleashed MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Main Article: Blanc/MegaTagmension Blanc Blanc is the main protagonist in this game, with Neptune being the deuteragonist. Joining Neptune's Film Club as the director and script writer, both of them star as the protagonists in their own zombie movie. NepNep☆Connect: Chaos Chanpuru Main Article: Blanc/NepNep☆Connect Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Main Article: Blanc/4 Goddesses Online Main Article: White Heart/4 Goddesses Online An NPC based off of Blanc's Goddess Form. Super Neptunia RPG Main Article: Blanc/Super Neptunia RPG Neptunia Shooter Blanc is the fifth boss of the game and a playable character. Drama CDs Moshi Megami Ga Yome Dattara LoveLove Shichau Kamo Shirenai. In the Moshi Megami Ga Yome Dattara LoveLove Shichau Kamo Shirenai. drama CD, Blanc has been neglecting her husband in favor of reading books. When she finally takes a break from the book she is reading, she questions her spouse as to what he needs from her. In response, he comments on the lack of skin-ship, or intimacy, in their relationship, which surprises Blanc to an extent, due to being perfectly happy simply reading with him rather than doing other things. Understanding his concerns, Blanc thinks of a way to solve the issue. She recalls one of the romance novels she read in the past having a similar situation, and decides to allow him to rest his head on her lap, so that the two of them can be physically close while they both carry on with their books. Despite suggesting it, she becomes flustered herself, due to having allowed a guy to do the same before; however, she also believes that it isn't too bad. As she resumes her book, Blanc eventually notices how her husband is gazing at her face instead of reading his book, and remarks that he's distracting her and making her curious. He replies that looking at her face is more interesting than the book, causing her to become flustered for a second time and tell him that her face isn't for show, and that he should just go to sleep if he's tired of reading. Blanc tries to read her book again, but is bothered by the way he is moving his head in her lap. She then gets upset, telling him not to get carried away just because she's letting him rest on her lap, before knocking him unconscious. She believes that maybe she overreacted, but then comes to the conclusion that he deserved it. Blanc allows him to rest on her lap, unconscious, as she continues to finally read her book in peace. Megami-Tachi Ga Soine Shite Kurechau CD Megami To Tsuitachi Sugosu CD Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin In Volume 1, Blanc is similar to Neptune not being used to life in Gamindustri instead of Celestia. Blanc rarely has dialogue in the manga, unless she is strongly involved in her chapters. Her adventures include: *Having a Christmas Adventure with the goddesses *Helping out the New Year Celebrations *Helping Nisa out with heroism In Volume 2, the introduction of the CPU candidates gives Blanc a chance to interact with her sisters, Rom and Ram. Together, they were able to help Blanc mend her relationship with Neptune. Later, Blanc enlisted the help of the other candidates to discreetly deliver present to her twin sisters. Other adventures include: *Stopping the R4 Show run by ASIC *Forming and idol unit with the other goddesses *Stopping ASIC's plans in Pammycom Land In Volume 3, Blanc has very little to do in the story. She does appear in the resort where the goddesses played volleyball against ASIC but did not participate in the match itself. Her biggest role was defeating the fighters from Niio-Giio Land. In Volume 4, Blanc joins the goddesses as Aragami in defeating ASIC in Dreamcass Island and investigating a series of bikini thefts. In the later part of the volume, like all the goddesses, she befriends Rei Ryghts and deals with the problems that come with that. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Blanc/The Animation Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Chou Jigen Game Neptune: High School Non-Neptunia Appearances Touch Shot! Love Application In Touch Shot! Love Application Blanc makes an appearance in the game as part of a custom skin that can be used on the main character's yPhone. The skin features both Blanc and her sisters from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and uses their Chirper Gamipics as part of the icons on the protagonists phone while the wallpaper of the phone is taken from the official wallpaper from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 that features all three of them. Mugen Souls Z In Mugen Souls Z as part of the Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set downloadable content, the player can obtain equipment that can allow Peons to dress up and resemble Blanc. This DLC pack includes, Blanc's entire outfit, her hairstyle, her face, and a portrait of her. Spelunker World Players can dress up their character as Blanc as she appears in Cyberdimension Neptune: 4 Goddesses Online by equipping the corresponding head and body gear.https://twitter.com/IdeaFactoryIntl/status/1017821190633676801 Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Etymology Blanc/blanche is French for the color white. This can directly relate to her clothes mostly consisting of the color white and her divine name being "White Heart". It should also be noted that while Nintendo consoles tend to vary in color, Blanc's name was originally given to her with the Wii in mind. Trivia *In a popularity poll, Blanc placed 7th, just behind IF and beating Vert by 184 points. *In the most recent poll about which character was most wanted to be a main character of their own game, Blanc placed 1st. *In the first Hyperdimension Neptunia game, in one of Blanc's cutscenes, she is holding a book that references the Mario Bros series. *Her cap the "Green Dot" is a reference to the 1-Up Mushroom in the Mario series. *During one of her blog entries in the first game, Blanc hints to enjoying tangerines. *Originally, instead of her big cap, Blanc was to wear a big hair bow. She can still get this bow as an accessory in the first game. *Despite being the most foul-mouthed and hateful goddess, Histoire believes that she cares for her people the most. *Blanc is a big fan of Falcom, and even asks her for an autograph. This may be due to the Falcom games being on Nintendo consoles. *Blanc/White Heart is said to be the oldest of the CPU in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. This is a reference to Nintendo being the oldest of all gaming companies, with the company being first established in 1889 and their first home console being released in 1983 (or 1985 in the west). *Blanc is the only one to gain a bust size increase from the transition from normal HDD form to Next HDD. *At the end of Ultradimension Blanc's sleeves she has big Hanafuda Cards. this is a reference to Nintendo when they first started in 1889 making Hanafuda Cards. *Blanc's high defensive stats are most likely a reference to the insane durability of Nintendo systems, a durability commonly attributed to a material known in many circles as "Nintendium". Strangely enough, Rom and Ram don't share this trait. ** Ironically, despite her being the shortest and most petite of the four CPUs, she is the toughest and slowest of the four, while Vert, who is the tallest and bustiest, is the most fragile and fastest. *Ultra Dimension White Heart's Processor Units reference multiple Nintendo Consoles. **Her Base White Processor Unit resembles the Famicom, the first Nintendo home console. **Her Super BW Processor Unit resembles the Super Famicom. **Her NTD-64 Processor Unit resembles the Nintendo 64. It has an N logo with the same colors the Nintendo 64 logo has. It even has the D-pad, C-buttons, analog stick, and cartridge port from the Nintendo 64 system and controller. **Her G-Cube Processor Unit resembles the Nintendo GameCube. It has 2 GameCube-looking controllers, complete with face buttons, analog sticks, yellow C-Sticks, and start buttons. It also has the disc drive the GameCube had, and two GameCube halves for the shoulder unit, complete with 4 controller ports and 2 memory card slots total. *During an event in MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies, Blanc claims to know how to use the spell Eternal Force Blizzard, an attack that is used by her two sisters and Mina. Although it is possible that she is simply lying to maintain her cover as Magical Burarin. References Navigation Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Lowee Residents Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Characters